Animals and birds have sharp claws to both attack and defend against predatory animals for survival. Without these natural assets, women need a similar artificial weapon to fend off predators.
In the past many non-conventional knives and blades have been proposed for different purposes that are carried or supported by the human hand, with many being used for cutting, scraping, tearing, or penetrating.
For example, multiple fixed bladed weapons attached to handles, in which the blades are continuously exposed, have been available for many years. In another example, a multi-bladed weapon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,629 A whereby the blades are not continuously exposed, but stored in the handle, and activated by a mechanical mechanism to project and retract the blades back into the handle upon operation by the user.